1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool structure and, more particularly, to a tool structure available for tool heads of different sizes.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional screwdriver tool comprises a shank having a first end provided with a tip, and a handle mounted on a second end of the shank. The tip has a flat shape, a cross shape or hexagonal shape. Thus, the user has to prepare multiple screwdriver tools with tips of different shapes, thereby increasing the cost of purchase, and thereby causing inconvenience in carrying and usage of the screwdriver tools. In addition, the angle between the shank and the handle cannot be adjusted to satisfy a special working place, so that the working place of the conventional screwdriver tool is limited.